Love at first sight
"Love at first sight" is the sixteenth episode in the critically acclaimed YouTube Red series Path ' 'of the Psycho/'Path of the Emo'. Plot synopsis After the death of his main butt buddy, Chodey is extremely depressed and addicted to crystal meth. Despite his mental health problems, Chodey has somehow gained the second place spot in the race to become President of the school. The only person he is behind is the lasagna cat Garfield. Once Bartholomew voted for the lasagna cat, the school didn't want to tell him that the mystic cat wasn't real. So the whole school has gone along with it and made the lasagna cat the top presidential candidate. But Chodey isn't having any of this. So Chodey hires a hit man named Jaw Man (played HYSTERICALLY by Charlie Sheen) to kill the lasagna cat who isn't actually real. To keep Bartholomew happy, the school hires Ezra Miller (played by Lucas Cruikshank) to dress up as the lasagna cat and dance around at the second presidential debate. Unfortunately, Jaw Man was not given a proper explanation about how the lasagna cat is actually a made up character to please a Down syndrome cunt, so when he sees Ezra Miller in a furry suit, he thinks that that is the mystic lasagna cat Garfield. Jaw Man gets ready to shoot Ezra Miller, but he unfortunately remembers his love of fingering cats right when he is about to shoot the cat. When Chodey sees this, he pulls out a knife on stage and gets ready to kill a nigga. But in a shocking plot twist, Bartholomew jumps in front of the knife and saves the lasagna cat. The lasagna cat asks why, and Bartholomew says, "I did it all for you, kitty. You kept me going with your smooth voice, fat ass, and lol xd comics" while grabbing Ezra by the pussy. The cat then reveals that it was actually Ezra Miller, and Bartholomew starts crying and dies. Chodey thinks that because the Down syndrome cunt is dead, nobody would want to support the lasagna cat. Unfortunately, the exact opposite happens, and everybody joins the side of the lasagna cat. The furries unite and have sex on stage right in front of Chodey. Jaw Man tries to get in on the action but gets hissed at by some furries. In the end, Garfield (who is actually Ezra Miller in a furry suit) wins the election, and Chodey is once again seen as irrelevant by the school. The episode ends with Chodey summoning Darrell "Ding-Dong" Devil and telling him that it is time to enact plan "kill the furries". Appearances This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Character 1 * Character 2 Notes & trivia * This episode was very controversial amongst Discord employees because they made fun of furries. * Richard Ramirez was banned off of Discord two hours after this episode came out. * The Down syndrome cunt that they picked up off the street was not supposed to die. His Down syndrome caused him to die on set. * Chris Rock had an interview with 4chan News when the episode premiered. When asked about Bartholomew's death, he said, "That crippled nigga was gonna die. So we had only one chance to shoot the scene. But that stupid nigga Lucas revealed himself to not be Garfield and traumatized the little niglet right before he died! Stupid gay cracka ass nigga!" | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}